Ceux qui font l'Histoire
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor. Qui étaient vraiment ces fondateurs, ceux aux visions si différentes, dans un monde sombre où l'espoir est faible ? Série de drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Juste quelques drabbles rapides sur les Fondateurs car j'adore l'idée qu'ils soient quatre sorciers et sorcières avec des visions du monde très différentes mais qu'ils aient réussis à créer Poudlard tous ensembles.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Sinon il y aurait beaucoup plus d'histoires officielles autour des Fondateurs. Et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que ça se passe au Moyen-Âge. Bon d'accord, c'est surtout à cause de ça...**

* * *

 **1\. Un foyer pour ceux qui en ont besoin, Helga Poufsouffle.**

Un cœur recouvert d'or, un or pur qu'un dragon ne pouvait admirer car il n'avait pas de prix en ce monde. Celle qui accueillait ceux qui le désirent, ceux persécutés par leurs semblables, par les différences et la méfiance. Celle qui pardonne aux Hommes leurs erreurs et qui accueille chacun en son cœur.

Il n'est pas toujours facile de pardonner ou d'accepter les différences. Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque, elle qui voyait ses proches mourir sur des bûchers, traités d'hérétiques. Et pourtant sa volonté ne faiblissait pas.

Parce qu'en son cœur vivait le désir que Poudlard soit un foyer pour tous ceux le besoin. Sans la haine, sans le mépris, sans aucune forme de discrimination. Un rêve utopique qu'elle désirait réaliser.

.

 **2\. Quand le courage ne suffit pas, Godric Gryffondor.**

Qu'existait-il de plus glorieux et honnête que quelqu'un qui tombe au combat en affrontant ses peurs et en faisant preuve de bravoure ? La victoire n'importait pas. Seul le choix de se sacrifier, de sacrifier son cœur, sa vie, avait de l'importance.

Il avait sacrifié bien des choses, fait preuve d'un courage héroïque bien plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait compter. Alors pourquoi, pour la première, cela ne suffisait pas ? Pourquoi ces valeurs qu'il affectionnait tant ne suffisaient pas ? Qu'étaient devenues la bravoure, la force, la hardiesse et la détermination ?

Pourquoi ces valeurs ne lui suffisaient pas à faire comprendre à son vieil ami l'égalité qui existait entre tous les êtres, qu'ils soient magiques ou non ? Pourquoi le courage ne suffisait pas à faire entendre raison ?

.

 **3\. Le prix de la connaissance et la sagesse, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Quelle chance de posséder un tel esprit, empli des meilleurs raisonnements de ce monde, loin les croyances aveugles et des pensées inintelligibles.

Mais la connaissance et la sagesse venaient avec un prix, celui d'un bonheur utopique. Elle aimerait partager l'insouciance et la vision courageuse de Godric, voir le monde d'égalité et de paix d'Helga, les ambitions et la noblesse de Salazar. Pourtant, cela lui était impossible.

Quiconque acceptait d'être érudit se confrontait obligatoirement à une dure réalité, celle de la fin des rêves. Parce que les sages ne pouvaient se permettre de rêver d'un monde qu'ils concevaient. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de croire en des fables inexistantes faites pour espérer.

L'espoir n'existait pas dans la réalité du monde qu'ils voyaient.

.

 **4\. Le départ d'un cœur inquiet pour ses semblables, Salazar Serpentard.**

Ils ne comprenaient pas les cauchemars qu'il avait à ce sujet. Ils ne voyaient pas l'horreur qui l'avait marqué, ce sang qui coulait, ces pleurs et ces larmes, cette tristesse et cette haine qui apparaissaient.

Ils ne comprenaient pas son ressentit par rapport aux Moldus. Ils ne voyaient pas le danger que ces êtres dépourvus de magie représentaient.

Il voudrait penser comme eux, y voir un espoir, mais cela lui était impossible. Pas quand il se rappelait de ses amis, ses proches, hurlant sur ces bûchers, souffrant le martyr en quémandant la mort alors que la joie s'esclaffait de la foule en colère.

Il voulait que cela s'arrête, que la magie ne soit plus à l'origine de la tristesse des sorciers et des sorcières. Il voulait y voir un bonheur pur et simple.

Et pour cela, il fallait que le monde soit débarrassé de ceux qui le menaçaient : les Moldus.

* * *

 **J'ai voulu exploiter l'idée que Salazar – qui est loin d'être stupide – ne voulait pas se débarrasser des Moldus pour des raisons aussi bête que Voldemort mais parce qu'il craindrait l'avenir du monde, de la magie, des sorciers et des sorcières, à cause des Moldus, du danger que ceux-ci représentent. Bon après, c'est l'idée principale que j'ai voulu mettre en évidence, avec le détresse de Godric face aux décisions de son plus proche ami, du fait que la gentillesse d'Helga est extraordinaire et pleine de bonnes intentions et que l'intelligence, qu'importe combien c'est bien, apporte son lot de problèmes, avec Rowena.**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme j'avais pas mal d'idées encore sur les fondateurs, en voilà une suite. C'est toujours du Drame mais il se peut, par la suite, je me tourne quelques fois sur l'Humour (parce que j'adore ça). Sinon j'ai tenté (noter bien le « tenté ») d'y ajouter un peu de romance.**

 **Disclaimer : Pareil que dans le premier chapitre, je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **5\. Un mauvais pressentiment, Helga Poufsouffle.**

Elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Qu'importe combien d'autres pouvaient la critiquer sur ses idées utopiques, elle persistait à croire qu'un avenir de paix était possible entre les êtres magiques et les non-magiques. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, à cette époque, c'était que la question de la place de la magie dans le monde pouvait créer des problèmes au sein même de la communauté magique.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en les voyant tous les deux, riant joyeusement, proche comme des frères. Poudlard venait d'être construit, mais combien de temps tiendra ce château quand Godric et Salazar se rendront compte des visions qui les opposent ?

Que se passera-t-il lorsque Godric et Salazar comprendront qu'ils voient les Moldus d'une manière si différente ?

.

 **6\. Le début de l'espoir, Godric Gryffondor.**

Poudlard venait d'être construit. Have d'espoir pour les générations futures, pour la communauté magique et aussi pour un avenir où tous seraient unis sous une même bannière, celle de l'apprentissage et du contrôle de la magie.

Désormais, les sorciers et les sorcières n'auraient plus à se cacher, à craindre leurs pouvoirs. Ils ne s'inquièteraient plus de pratiquer la magie sous risquer d'être découvert et d'être brûlé vif pour leur hérésie. À présent, les Obscurus ne détruiraient pas la vie de brillants jeunes qui voyaient leurs pouvoirs comme un danger, une malédiction.

Parce que Poudlard représentait le début de l'espoir d'un monde où la magie pourrait être utilisée librement. Afin que toujours elle demeure un rêve merveilleux et non un cauchemar.

.

 **7\. Le choix de rester, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Il lui avait demandé de partir lui. Il voulait qu'ils voyagent, qu'ils changent le monde, tous les deux, loin de ceux qui ne partageaient pas leur vision des choses. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient et s'aimaient.

Mais elle ne pouvait le suivre dans son désir fou et abandonner tout derrière elle. Elle savait, à son plus grand regret, les conséquences d'un tel acte démesuré. Elle devait rester ici, pour soutenir les fondations d'un édifice qui menaçait de s'écrouler parce qu'un pilier manquait.

Salazar partait de Poudlard, le cœur plein de rancune et de regrets, laissant derrière lui ceux qui considéraient comme ses compagnons qui ne le comprenaient plus. Et Rowena ne pouvait qu'être pleine de remord à l'idée de ne pas le suivre.

Mais Poudlard était blessé et devait se remettre du départ de Salazar, comme elle.

.

 **8\. Ceux qui se comprennent, Salazar Serpentard.**

Quand bien même il était proche de Godric, Salazar ne le comprenait pas sur certaines choses. Cela était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il discutait avec Helga. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y ressentir de la rancœur, face à la vision de bonheur qu'affichait la directrice de Poufsouffle. Il ne la comprenait pas, comme il ne comprenait pas Godric.

Il détestait ne pas comprendre.

Alors il ne s'étonnait pas d'apprécier la compagnie de Rowena Serdaigle. Cette femme, extraordinaire pour l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient, était d'une intelligence et d'une sagesse remarquables. Il ne pouvait que l'admirer et l'envier.

Et alors que le temps passait, il sentait un étrange sentiment naitre au sein de son cœur. Un sentiment qu'il comprenait parfaitement bien, celui d'un amour effrayant.

* * *

 **J'aime bien faire de Salazar un personnage torturé par ses choix et ses décisions qu'il est le seul à comprendre et d'essayer de comprendre que ce représentait Poudlard à cette époque. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que les premiers et merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà les premiers drabbles humoristiques de ce recueil, toujours avec les fondateurs (évidemment). J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le drame.**

 **Disclaimer : Vu ce qui se passe dans ces drabbles, non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Sauf si vous voulez avoir une image gâchée du grand Salazar Serpentard. Et ça, vous ne voulez pas, je vous l'assure.**

* * *

 **9\. Les recettes culinaires, Helga Poufsouffle.**

— Essayez-vous de nous empoisonner, Helga ?

— Ne racontez pas de tels sottises, Salazar, et mangez !

Helga leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine soucieuse de Salazar. À côté, Godric réagissait de la même manière, regarder son plat avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Seule Rowena ne faisait pas autant de comédie pour manger le repas préparé par la fondatrice de Poufsouffle.

Mais Helga ignorait que, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, Rowena faisait disparaitre silencieusement le contenu de son plat tandis que Godric et Salazar chuchotaient entre eux.

— Vous pensez qu'elle se calmera bientôt sur sa crise de recettes culinaires, Salazar ?

— Ne racontez pas de sornettes, Godric. Évidemment que non. C'est d'Helga que nous parlons : elle continuera jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'on apprécie ses plats bizarres et immangeables.

.

 **10\. Flatter son égo, Godric Gryffondor.**

— Qui est le plus beau en ce monde ? C'est toi, bien sûr. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

Il contempla l'extraordinaire sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme ressemblait à un fier chevalier prêt à partir défendre les siens contre ses ennemis, à affronter de terribles dragons. Un héros, aussi fort qu'un dieu, et qui représentait à lui seul toutes les valeurs honorables de ce monde telles que la bravoure, la hardiesse et la détermination. Le vrai seigneur de la savane.

— Godric, peut-on savoir ce que vous foutez là à parler à votre reflet ?

Se tenait là Salazar, qui l'observait d'un air perplexe qui signifiait clairement qu'il le prenait pour un idiot, encore.

— Euh...

.

 **11\. La Salle sur Demande, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Les Fondateurs étaient des gens très curieux, surtout quand cela concernait l'un d'entre eux. Mais la personne la plus mystérieuse de ce groupe était Rowena. Alors il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Godric, Helga et Salazar tentent de découvrir ses secrets et cela par le biais de la bibliothèque de Rowena, un lieu normalement privé.

Il leur fut très simple d'y rentrer puisqu'ils attendirent juste que Rowena sorte de la salle et tourne à l'angle pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la salle. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en atterrissant non pas dans la bibliothèque de Rowena mais dans un placard à balai.

— Depuis quand il y a un placard à balai ici, bordel de mordiable !

Non loin, Rowena sourit aux blasphèmes de Salazar. Elle avait bien fait de créer la Salle sur Demande pour éviter que les curieux n'envahissent son espace personnel.

.

 **12\. Incompréhension, Salazar Serpentard.**

Salazar ne comprenait pas quand Helga et Rowena tentaient de le convaincre de ne pas assassiner Godric. Apparemment, ils ne devaient pas penser au même Godric Gryffondor. Selon les fondatrices, ils avaient besoin de Godric parce que sans lui, qui allait représenter le courage, la bravoure, la détermination au sein de la Maison Gryffondor ? Etonnamment, Salazar voyait en Godric la représentation de la stupidité, de l'orgueil démesurée et du suicide en allant combattre des monstres impossible à vaincre.

Mais bon, peut-être qu'il existait deux Godric dans le monde ?... Non, même pas en rêve ! Un était déjà de trop, alors pas un deuxième aussi inutile et incompétent que le premier.

Surtout que cela lui ferait plus de travail lorsqu'il faudra cacher les corps...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cette fois j'ai voulu tenter de faire des drabbles sur l'enfance des Fondateurs, et bien sûr cela n'est pas tout joyeux mais avec une pointe d'espoir tout de même. Cela peut paraitre assez flou mais c'est le but.**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.**

* * *

 **13\. Les conseils d'une mère, Helga Poufsouffle.**

Cacher la magie pour survivre, voilà ce qu'on lui avait enseigné toute sa vie. Quelle fut son erreur de ne pas écouter les conseils de sa mère, celle-ci à la fois si heureuse et si malheureuse en voyant la maitrise que sa fille avait sur la magie.

Mais elle était insouciante à cette époque et naïve, ignorant les dangers que pouvait représenter cet art si majestueux et merveilleux qu'était la magie.

Si seulement elle avait écouté sa mère... Désormais, il était trop tard.

Et, caché au milieu de la foule en colère, une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle contemplait l'agonie de sa mère qui brûlait sur un bucher :

Le monde était cruel. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir pour autant. Car sa mère le lui avait souvent répété : c'était la peur qui animait les Moldus. Donc était-ce vraiment de leur faute ?

.

 **14\. Chevalerie, noblesse et magie, Godric Gryffondor.**

Toute sa vie fut conditionnée à faire de lui un chevalier. Il s'agissait d'une tradition dans la famille, ainsi que du seul moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer. Être chevalier, devenir membre de la noblesse, au-dessus de tout soupçon par des personnes arrogants qui ne pouvaient s'imaginer être tromper par les leurs.

Son père le destinait à être chevalier, un homme valeureux et courageux qui incarnait toutes les valeurs de la noblesse. Ainsi, personne ne saurait qu'il était un sorcier.

Il n'avait jamais refoulé la magie, il la contrôlait. Mais si par malheur il venait à perdre son contrôle, la chevalerie était son dernier recours pour se faire passer pour un Moldu.

Alors, acceptant le fatal destin que la magie fait partie de lui sans jamais l'être, il deviendrait chevalier, tel la volonté de sa famille qui, depuis des générations, cachait la magie.

.

 **15\. L'appel de la curiosité, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Elle avait toujours vécue dans la solitude. Elle savait comment se déroulait le monde en dehors de ces bois protecteurs et remerciait grandement ses parents de l'avoir caché à la vue de tous, de ces Moldus qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : la voir finir sur un bûcher.

Mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Qu'importe sa sagesse ou ce que lui dictait la raison, sa curiosité l'entrainait au-delà de la protection de ces bois, par-delà la frontière qui séparait la sécurité et l'hostilité.

Elle saurait se faire discrète et être attentive à son entourage. La vie était bien trop intéressant pour la gâcher par une simple erreur.

Et ainsi, la sorcière solitaire de ces bois magiques, si dangereux aux yeux des Moldus, partit apprendre les secrets de ce monde cruel et merveilleux.

.

 **16\. À la recherche de l'avenir, Salazar Serpentard.**

Il vagabondait sans but dans le monde, à la recherche d'autrui. Cela faisait des années qu'il voyageait en vain à la recherche d'êtres différents, de personnes comme lui. Il ne pensait pas forcément seulement à des sorciers ou des sorcières. Il savait où les trouver, ceux partageant la race magique. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait attiré son attention.

Il voulait rencontre des sorciers et des sorcières différents. Des personnes comme lui, exceptionnelles et qui désiraient changer le monde. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rencontré que des roublards ou incapables, des gens à faire convictions qui acceptaient de se faire persécuter et de dissimuler qui ils étaient au fond d'eux.

Il changerait cela. Il honorerait les valeurs inculquées par ses parents, qui avaient fièrement accepté le feu du bûcher quand ils furent découverts et qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour que leur fils survive.

* * *

 **Je me rends compte à quel point ils sont assez... tragiques ces drabbles, finalement. Surtout celui d'Helga et celui de Salazar. Mais bon, comme c'est sous la forme de drabble, ce n'est rien de bien terrible. Enfin, je suppose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore des drabbles humoristiques. Je ne pensais pas écrire une vingtaine de drabble sur les Fondateurs mais comme quoi, c'est possible. Et puis j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux quatre.**

 **Disclaimer : Mmh, laissez-moi demander à Salazar. Ha, il m'annonce que je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter. Bon ben, tant pis.**

* * *

 **17\. Trop de bonté, Helga Poufsouffle.**

— Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser entrer cet individu, Helga !

— Oh, ne venez pas me faire la morale, Salazar !

Helga souffla. Oui, c'était sa faute, et alors ? D'une certaine manière, elle n'était nullement responsable de tous les vols qu'avait subis le château. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu deviner que cet étranger, qui paraissait si perdu et malheureux, était un voleur ?

Non, non, elle persistait à dire que, même si c'était elle qui avait laissé entrer cet étranger, cela ne permettait pas de l'accuser d'être la responsable de tout ce désordre.

Et puis, de toute façon, quelle importance puisque Salazar avait tué le voleur en le voyant partir à toute vitesse avec un sac ?

— Vous savez, Salazar, vous ne pourrez pas tuer le premier venu qui passe le pont de Poudlard quand le Magenmagot décidera de nous rendre une petite visite.

— Mmh, on verra à ce moment-là.

.

 **18\. Courageux ou inconscient, Godric Gryffondor.**

— On vous l'avait dit, Godric, de ne pas énerver ce dragon.

— Mais Salazar, je vous répète qu'il s'agissait d'une quête donné par un sage ! Cela ne pouvait que signifier que j'étais promu à une grande destiné.

— Votre sage était un vieil homme avec un rire de sorcière qui vous a dit d'aller voler le trésor d'un Dragon. Elle était où, votre grande destinée ?

Godric soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit d'infirme. Bon, certes, il avait été gravement brûlé et, sans les soins d'Helga, serait sans doute mort.

Mais au moins, il avait réussi terrasser un dragon, même si ce n'était pas le but de sa quête. En même temps, les héros n'avaient pas besoin de raison pour vaincre des monstres, non ?

— Vous êtes inconscient, Godric.

— Non, je suis courageux.

— Pff, quelle différence ?

.

 **19\. Une connaissance trop tard, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Rowena savait que cela était une mauvaise idée. Mais Godric et Salazar étaient têtus. Et, dans leur entêtement et leur rivalité acharnée, ils n'avaient eu que faire de ses conseils. Elle savait que cela était une mauvaise idée, mais bon, tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient souvent attention à ses conseils donc tant pis pour eux.

Helga se chargera bien de les soigner quand ils reviendront de cette petite virée nocturne. Parce que, évidemment, ils n'allaient pas revenir sains et sauf. Après tout, il n'y avait nullement besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qui résulterait qu'une chasse improvisée dans la Forêt Interdite un soir de pleine lune.

Rowena espérait juste que Godric et Salazar soient immunisés à la lycanthropie – sans doute pas. Alors qui allait devoir trouver un remède pour eux ?

Eh oui, c'était elle. Ah, que feraient ces garçons sans elles ?

.

 **20\. Partir...ou du moins essayer, Salazar Serpentard.**

Il allait partir, finalement. Après toutes ces années, il allait laisser ses anciens compagnons derrière lui et emprunter une voie toute différente, plus sombre. Mais s'aventurer sur ce voie promettait aussi un avenir au monde sorcier, loin des Moldus et du danger qu'ils représentent.

Helga, il s'attendait à cette incompréhension, elle et ses idées utopies d'un bonheur commun avec des non-magiques. Mais même Rowena l'avait abandonné sur ce coup-là. Il ne pouvait supporter la trahison de ses soi-disant proches. Il devait partir, pour réaliser se objectifs et se couper de ses anciens compagnons.

— Salazaaaaar, ne pars paaas !

— Arg, mais lâchez ma jambe, Godric ! Et arrêtez de pleurer comme un enfant. Vous êtes un homme, non ? Laissez-moi partir !

— Mais on vous aimeuhhh...

— Je m'en fiche !

Dommage que Godric ne comprenait pas ça.

* * *

 **Ces quatre drabbles sont sans doute les derniers de ce court recueil mais j'espère que vous l'aurez tout de même apprécié. Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur les fondateurs (comme à chaque, en fait...).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here ! Finalement... j'ai eu d'autres idées. Très bêtes, donc c'est de l'humour. Parce que c'est toujours bien de se moquer des Fondateurs. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Demandez à Salazar, il saura vous répondre, enfin je pense.**

* * *

 **21\. Trop de bonté tue la bonté, Helga Poufsouffle.**

Bon, elle l'admettait, peut-être que cela était, en partie, un peu de sa faute.

— Vous êtes un peu responsable de la situation actuelle ? Mais tout est de votre faute, comme toujours ! Voyez ce à quoi mène votre bonté !

— Mais les loups garous sont nos amis, Salazar ! Il serait injuste de les traiter comme des monstres !

— Pas durant un soir de pleine lune et dans l'enceinte du château ! Votre maudit ami, en ce moment, il veut juste nous dévorer, inconsciente !

Helga fit la moue.

Bon, d'accord, elle n'aurait pas dû proposer à un loup garou de venir dans le château. Pas cette nuit. La prochaine fois, elle fera plus attention. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle survive pour ne plus faire la même erreur. Si ce n'était pas le loup-garou qui allaient les tuer, pas de doute que Salazar s'en chargerait lui-même.

Comme quoi, sa gentillesse ne lui était pas rendue. Quelle honte !

.

 **22\. L'épée de l'épée, Godric Gryffondor.**

La voilà ! Elle y était ! Enfin ! L'épée de légende !

Salazar s'était moqué mais, à présent, il devait bien admettre que cela n'était pas que des « fariboles pour amuser les enfants ».

— On peut savoir ce qu'elle fout près d'un lac, votre épée Escalier-truc ?

— Excalibur, Salazar ! Il s'agit de l'épée du Roi Arthur, enfin !

— Pff, c'est la même chose. Bon prenez là, qu'on puisse partir d'ici et rentrer au château.

Godric soupira Salazar n'avait vraiment aucune connaissance des scènes importantes où il fallait toujours exagérer tout pour façonner les contes et légendes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'approcha d'Excalibur. Lentement, avec prudence et impatience, il agrippa la garde de l'épée à deux mains. Et la tira.

Mais l'épée ne bougea pas. Alors il força encore. Et encore. Sans succès. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Même s'il entendu Salazar soupirer dernière lui, s'exprimant :

— Pourquoi je me doutais que cela ne fonctionnerait pas ?

.

 **23\. La bibliothèque, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils avaient recommencé, comme toujours. Salazar criait contre la bêtise de Godric, Helga prenait la défense de son ami vaillant et brave, l'hériter de Serpentard répliquait encore plus fort contre la représentante de Poufsouffle et Godric se levait contre l'injustice et, en valeureux chevalier, se joignait à Helga pour se confronter au tyranniquement serpent.

Habituellement, Rowena trouvait deux solutions : soit intervenir pour les raisonner, soit les ignorer et attendre que les tensions s'apaisent. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et surtout, pas ici. Pas dans son sanctuaire.

— Allez-vous finir de vous disputer comme des chiffonniers tous les trois ?

— Oh, je vous en prie, Rowena ! Ce n'est pas le moment : j'essaye de faire entendre raison à ces deux veules de Godric et Helga !

Autant dire qu'ils ne comprirent pas quand tous les trois furent expulsés de la bibliothèque de Rowena par un sortilège informulé.

.

 **24\. Apprendre à voler, Salazar Serpentard.**

Suicidaire, il devait être devenu suicidaire. Cela était la seule explication. Par quelle « ingénieuse » idée avait-il accepté l'offre de Godric qui, généreusement, lui proposait d'apprendre à voler. S'il ressortait vivant de cette périlleuse aventure, il aurait deux mots à dire à Rowena et sa « magnifique » leçon comme quoi, puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils devaient passer plus de temps ensemble.

Voilà, Godric et lui partageaient des moments ensemble, sans doute pour la dernière fois, qui plus est !

— Êtes-vous prêt, Salazar ?

— NON !

— Alors en avant ! Surtout, accrochez-vous bien pour ne pas tomber. La chute risquerait d'être dure sinon, ha, ha !

Et fatale, pensa le Serpentard en grinçant des dents alors qu'il resserra son emprise sur les épaules de Godric. Alors qu'ils s'envolèrent dans les airs, Salazar pria Merlin pour sa survie.

Plus jamais de Kwidditch, plus jamais !


	7. Chapter 7

**Me voilà avec quelques petites idées qui me sont venues dernièrement ! Donc, puisque c'était de l'humour la dernière fois, passons au drame !**

 **Disclaimer : Ha, ha, non toujours pas...**

* * *

 **25\. Un sourire réconfortant, Helga Poufsouffle.**

On lui parlait souvent de son doux sourire réconfortant.

Ils venaient tous lui parler de leurs problèmes et, de son mieux, elle tentait de les aider et leur apporter des solutions. Elle appréciait les voir repartir heureux, leur tristesse disparue.

Elle voulait s'assurer qu'eux tous n'aient pas le cœur lourd de remords et de regrets comme elle. Elle désirait qu'ils puissent sourire sincèrement, la joie animant leurs cœurs et leurs esprits.

Alors elle les aidait en leur offrant ce doux sourire réconfortant.

Ils ignoraient tous que c'étaient eux qui lui apportaient ce doux sourire réconfortant. Eux et leurs espoirs toujours vivants.

.

 **26\. Pour la justice, Godric Griffondor.**

Ce fut pour la justice. Il avait accompli son devoir, avec fierté, honneur et bravoure. Toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un Griffondor.

Toutes ces qualités qui le différenciaient tant de cet être abject qu'était Salazar Serpentard.

« La sentence est la mort. »

Pourtant, en remarquant son ancien camarade avancer fièrement vers la mort sous les hués de tous, il se sentait faiblir. Tout son être tremblait. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être de peur ? De peur que sa justice soit fausse ?

Après tout, où était la justice à capturer son meilleur ami pour le conduire à sa mort ?

Où était la justice dans la mort ?

.

 **27\. Pour les futures générations, Rowena Serdaigle.**

Il ne restait qu'elle.

Salazar était mort, Godric s'était exilé et Helga avait abandonné la magie.

Il ne restait qu'elle pour assurer l'avenir de ces générations futures. Ces sorciers et sorcières qui, toujours sous la peur d'être découvert, continuaient d'avoir foi en une société où ils pourraient vivre pleinement sans risquer de mourir brûler sur un bûcher.

Pourtant, donner de l'espoir n'avait jamais été son fort. Réaliste, elle avait du mal à imaginer cette vision utopique de l'avenir de la société magique.

Mais, en souvenir de ses camarades fondateurs, elle apporterait l'espoir.

Pour leur rêve commun. Celui d'un futur où ils vivraient tous libres, sans craintes.

Sans tragédies.

.

 **28\. Vers la mort, Salazar Serpentard.**

Il ne regrettait rien de ses actes. Qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait lui faire, jamais il ne changerait d'avis.

Il était fier de se faire appeler Salazar Serpentard, d'être le sorcier le plus redouté de toute l'Europe.

Ils l'avaient attrapé et ils allaient le juger pour ses crimes ? Soit, il s'en moquait. La mort, jamais ne lui avait fait peur. Il la côtoyait sans cesse et comme une vieille amie, il allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts, quittant ce monde perdu.

L'on pouvait l'emmener sur la potence ou le bûcher, cela ne changerait rien.

L'Histoire se souviendra de lui.

Lui, le Fléau des Moldus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moi, des drabbles sur les Fondateurs ? Nan, jamais voyons ! Faudra vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir des idées de drabbles sur les Fondateurs, un jour... mais pas aujourd'hui ! Allez, on a fait du drame de la dernière fois ? Retournons à de l'humour !**

* * *

 **29\. Le Niffleur, Helga Poufsouffle.**

— On m'a signalé de nombreux vols d'argent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, annonça Godric. Il est nécessaire que nous intervenions dans cette histoire.

— Il faudrait peut-être renforcer la surveillance des dortoirs ? proposa Rowena.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Godric et Rowena se tournèrent vers Salazar.

— Pourquoi donc, mon chère ? demanda la Serdaigle.

Salazar, d'un regard suspicieux, désigna Helga qui, faisant mine de rien, sifflotait distraitement.

— Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de se débarrasser de son Niffleur et il n'y aura plus de vol.

— Un Niffleur ? répéta Godric, surpris. Vous avez un Niffleur, Helga ?

— Eh bien...

À cet instant, une petite créature marron semblable à un ornithorynque apparut dans la salle et se précipita vers Helga, sautant sur ses genoux pour se blottir contre elle. Il lui tendit ses pattes, dans lesquelles il tenait de nombreux bijoux dorées...

— Oh, c'est pour moi ? s'exclama joyeusement et innocemment Helga en enlaçant le petit animal. Merci !

— Vous avez la réponse à votre question, Godric, déclara Salazar.

— En effet...

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Comme quoi, Helga allait rapidement devenir – involontairement – riche sans le savoir...

.

 **30\. Les folles idées, Godric Gryffondor.**

Assis à côté de Godric tandis qu'ils étaient dehors, Salazar fronça les sourcils en écoutant parler son collègue.

— Et là, on pourrait voyager au-delà du ciel...

Oui, c'était ce qu'on appelait la mort, et ce que ces stupides moldus appelait le paradis.

— Ensuite, on pourrait aller dans l'espace et atteindre les étoiles !

... Salazar était certain que les étoiles étaient des corps si chaud qu'il était impossible de les approcher, mais pourquoi pas ?

— Et ensuite... on irait sur d'autres planètes, et on rencontrerait de petits bonhommes verts !

D'accord, Godric avait complètement perdu la tête.

Pourquoi ne pas voyager dans des vaisseaux volants et tirer des rayons magiques verts ou bleus pendant qu'on y est ?

— Pff, ridicule... marmonna Salazar.

.

 **31\. La Terre est ronde, Rowena Serdaigle.**

— Attendez un instant... la Terre est ronde ? s'étonna Godric.

— Pff, encore des balivernes de moldu... marmonna Salazar.

— Eh bien, moi j'y crois ! déclara Helga.

— Mais votre avis n'intéresse personne, Helga.

— Comme si le vôtre était plus intéressant... répliqua la Poufsouffle.

— Dans les éclipses de la Lune, la ligne qui limite l'ombre est toujours une ligne incurvée. Puisque l'éclipse est due à l'interposition de la Terre entre la Lune et le Soleil, c'est la forme de la surface de la Terre, sphérique, qui produit cette ligne courbe.

Helga, Godric et Salazar regardèrent Rowena en silence, clignant des yeux.

— Du moins c'est ce que semble croire Aristote, conclua Rowena, avec un sourire satisfait.

— Harry qui ? demandèrent en cœur Helga et Godric.

À côté de Rowena, Salazar soupira. Les moldus et leurs idées farfelues...

.

 **32\. Bien commencer la journée, Salazar Serpentard.**

Salazar souriait. Bien sûr cela ressemblait plus à un rictus mauvais, mais, selon Salazar, c'était un sourire sincère : actuellement, il était très heureux.

À côté de lui, Godric frissonna.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous réjouissiez de cela, Salazar...

— De toute manière, Godric, je vous ferai remarquer que vous ne comprenez jamais rien en ce qui me concerne.

— Mmh... oui, ce n'est pas faux.

Salazar sourit d'autant plus.

Ah ! qu'il était bon de commencer la journée en apprenant qu'une épidémie de peste ravageait la société moldue !


End file.
